


For the Guy Who has Everything

by Waitlist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, No Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitlist/pseuds/Waitlist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short cute story for snibsy.tumblr.com about Komaeda and Hinata being cute teenagers on Hinata's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Guy Who has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the spacing/punctuation is a bit off because I typed it up on mobile, but I've fixed most of it!

"Hinata-kun? Wake up Hinata-kun!"

Hinata groaned loudly, pushing the fluffy, white head away from his bed. It had to be no earlier than 7 or 8'o clock...

"Hinata-kun, aren't you excited?" The voice continued to be louder than necessary, and Hinata refused to open his eyes. God, his head hurt. And his throat was dry like he hadn't drank in days.

"Hinata-kuuun~, " Komaeda kept leaning over the hung-over boy, trying to wake him up. Didn't he know it was his birthday? Finally, Hinata rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them, adjusting to the light.

"Komaeda-kun? Why are you... in my room?" He mumbled through his drowsiness.

"Your room? Ahaha! It sounds as if Hinata-kun doesn't remember last night."

Hinata decided he didn't like the way Komaeda was smiling as he grimaced back. Sitting up, he took the opportunity to settle his aching body.

"Could you, uh, get me a glass of water? I just need a moment. .."

"Of course, Hinata-kun." Komaeda smiled brighter, oddly happy to be given something to do.

When Komaeda left the room, Hinata gathered his thoughts. Last night was Mioda-san's New Year party, meaning that today was the first, and his birthday. He looked around the room, noticing that he was lying on a couch. Komaeda was right; this wasn't Hinata's room. If Komaeda was here this early in the morning, it must be his room. When the blonde boy returned, his suspicions were confirmed. In one hand was a long glass of water, and the other held a green and red wrapped gift.

"Happy birthday, Hinata-kun! If I had known you'd be sleeping here, I would've cleaned up some more."

"That's fine, Komaeda-kun," Hinata laughed nervously and accepted the water, "Honestly, I don't remember much of last night. " Komaeda laughed too, blushing slightly and swallowed.

"Ah," he said simply. A moment of silence passed uncomfortably, making Hinata wish that Komaeda would say something weird to break it.  
"Uh. .. do you want me to leave?" Hinata asked.

"There's no rush! I have a birthday present for you to open before you go," Komaeda seemed to remember the gift in his hand, passing it to Hinata.

"Oh, you didn't have to, Komaeda-kun. I wasn't expecting to get anything this year."

"Don't be silly, Hinata-kun, birthdays only come round once a year."

Hinata sat up on the couch, and Komaeda sat down beside him. Before tearing at the colourful paper, he opened and read the tag. It read, ' _Hinata-kun, happy birthday :), Nagito Komaeda._ ' Hinata looked over at Komaeda, and was amused to see that he looked more anxious than Hinata did. To put the boy at ease, he ripped at the paper and pulled out the gift inside.

"D-Do you like it? I got a little bit of advice from Sonia-san, and, uh, Souda-kun, but I saw it and thought of you- I-I mean, I thought you would like it, and. .."

Komaeda was muttering nervously, assuring Hinata in case he didn't like the gift. To shut him up, Hinata reached over and hugged Komaeda. The boy stayed quiet straight away and eventually returned the gesture, hesitating to put his arm round Hinata.

"It's perfect."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad you like it! Will you put it on?"

Hinata stared down at his new yellow tie; kanji symbol for 'hope' written at the bottom in white.

"Definitely."

♡ Later that day ♡

"...Happy birthday to youu~," sang his friends and mostly friendly class mates at Hinata's party. He blew out the candles on the cake that Hanamura-san made.

"Oh, Hinata-kun, is that a new tie? I don't recognise it," Chiaki mentioned as the cake was cut and distributed.

"Yes, actually," Hinata looked down at it, reading 'hope' in Komaeda's voice, "Komaeda-kun got it for me."

"Ah, is that because of...?" She gestured vaguely, hoping he'd understand what she was getting at.

"Because of what?" Hinata asked, thoroughly confused.

"At the New Year's party, when you and Komaeda...uhm," Chiaki glanced away from Hinata, meeting Komaeda's eye from across the room.

"Never mind, I forget," the gamer said quickly, blushing and smiling at Hinata.

"No, what happened? Nanami-san? Nanami-san?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Hinata: http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130702104049/danganronpa/images/c/c1/Hinata_%2810%29.png


End file.
